Alice Sees Everything
by Fictional-Guy-Tracker
Summary: What if Alice COULD see Jacob and his pack? What would be her reaction to the kiss that Bella and Jacob had?... please R & R criticism invited


Ok… so technically this is my 3rd story... (But honestly I have a whole LIST of story ideas….. that I am writing)…. Please tell me what you think (criticism is very much welcome… but I also LOVE compliments… if you have both… even better D)

**Disclaimer:** these B-E-A-UTIFUL characters belong to the Goddess – Stephenie Meyer- and the only thing I own (for now)… is Alice's point of view for this story…. (Haha... that's funny… JASPER OWNS ALICE…. With her permission of course)

OK ON TO THE STORY

Alice See's Everything

"Bella better can soon", I said into Jasper's chest. When Edward came home, he was angrier than I have ever seen him; but, he also had sadness in his eyes. I felt as if this is little "werewolf problem" would have to be fixed by me. Edward couldn't stop pacing. Jasper tried to calm him down about 10 minutes ago, but he ran away to the forest. I honestly can't blame him, he feels as if he is losing the love of his "existence". What am I going to do?

Suddenly I couldn't feel my husband anymore. Everything was black. Then in the distance I hear Bella's voice talking with another, husky teenage voice, probably of that Jacob boy. I turned around so I could see them. When I turned, I thought I was going to tear that wolf to shreds. What were they doing? How could Bella do this? I thought she loved Edward! I knew all my thoughts were irrational, but what was I suppose to think. That DOG was kissing my sister – would have been- who seemed to be pushing.

_I almost burst out laughing; it was only the dog's idea to kiss her. (Not a mutual agreement) I loved the way that Bella used Edward's way to "dead" kissing. I composed myself and listened intently._

_"Are you done now?" Bella asked in obvious frustration._

_"Yes!" The dog actually sounded smug about it. Like it was the best kiss the world has ever known. I look down for a moment; I was keeping my anger from just killing that mongrel. The next thing I heard was crunching of bones._

_"Ow! OW!" Bella screamed in agony while she was holding her hand with care._

_"Are you alright?" the dog asked in concern. Did he not know that he just broke his "lovers" hand?_

_"No, dammit! You broke my hand!" I almost laughed at how angry Bella was. And she wasn't even crying._

_"Bella, you broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it." I was about to run and help him before Bella responded._

_"Don't touch me! I'm going home right now!" Good, home with us. That is where she belongs._

_They started to walk away, and I started to feel very tired. I couldn't hear as clearly as I should have to what they were saying. I walked closer to better understand it. _

_"Fine! Do! I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!" Bella was almost screaming. I have never seen her that angry. This just even more proves her love towards Edward. "Did I hurt you at all?" I heard her say._

_"Are you kidding? If you hadn't started screaming, I might not have figured out that you were trying to punch me. I may not be made out of stone, but I'm not that soft." Again, that dog was acting smug. How I just wanted to wipe that smile of his face._

_"I hate you, Jacob Black." Bella said with fury in every word._

_"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion." I mean it wouldn't be that hard to run up to him and just punch him out. Why is he always so SMUG?_

_"I'll give you passionate, Murder, the ultimate crime of passion." Bella was very bitter with her words. I would bet that Jacob barley heard that. But he was still happy as a clam._

I felt so tired, as if I were actually in need of sleep. Everything was getting dark again. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's concerned eyes boring into mine. I turned to see the rest my family was here too.

"What happened?"

"What did you see, Alice?"

"Bella" was all I could reply. I still felt tired. In that same second, Edward was at my side!

"What about Bella? Did you see who's after her? Is she okay?" Edward's voice was filled with pain and guilt. All I felt like doing was wrapping my arms around him and telling everything will be alright.

Instead I said "go drive to her house Edward." I knew she would explain it to him. For everyone else, that is up to Bella and Edward if they know or not. I don't have visions to spy on others. I have them so I can help others and to fix problems that never should have started. This vision was helpful mostly to me. I understand how close Jacob and Bella were, and how she is pained by having to make that choice.

I see the ending to this story the same as always, a happily ever after for my family. But, how everybody gets to the end; I'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
